Waste Sands
Waste Sands is the second area in Tiny Defense. As the second area, it has a simple layout of platforms and solid ground. Minirobots are a little bit more complicated here at first, like Flame Bot, and the enemies also consist of a more complicated array of Underground, Stationary, Ground, And Air units like the Driller. Waste Sands takes the appearance of a desert, in the background you can see pyramids with some cacti here and there, and as the name applies, you are in a desert. Unlocked Minibots Flame Bot Warrior Bot Hammer Bot Sonar Bot Floater Bot Boomerang Bot Discovered Machines Driller Jumper Knight Napalm Airship Rocket Wagon Hazards Earth Quake Stage Descriptions Episode 1. Stage 1. Consists of a flat area with two raised ledges, each one being on row 2, as well as of being three units long coming from left and right. The Driller appears in this stage. The reward for beating the stage is Flame Bot. Stage 2. Consists of a flat area with two raised ledges, a small bump, and a medium bump, just like the last stage, the two ledges are on row two with three units coming from left and right, but now there are a two unit space small bump on row two and a two unit space on row three in the middle. The reward for beating the stage is the Robopedia. Stage 3. Consists of a flat area with two raised ledges and medium bump, all are in the same place, the two ledges are coming from left and right and are three units and the medium bump being two units exactly in the middle. The Jumper appears here. The reward for beating the stage is the Warrior Bot. Stage 4. Consists of a flat area with three raised ledges and a small bump, a ledge being on row two coming from the left that’s three units long, the other on row three being six units long coming from the right, also another ledge coming from the right on row four which is one unit. Don’t forget the small bump being on row two and is two units long. The reward for beating this stage is Hammer Bot Card (costs 150 parts). Stage 5. Consists of a flat area with a single raised ledge on row two and a small bump as well as a wide medium bump. The raised ledge coming from the left which is three units long and the small bump being two units on row two and also the wide medium bump being on row three and is five units wide. The Knight also starts appearing from here. The reward for beating the stage is a Life Booster. Mission 3. Consists of three flat areas with with a single raised ledge and two small bumps. The raised ledge on row five being three units and the two small bumps on row four being two units. Completion of the stage grants you Sonar Bot. Stage 6. Consists of a flat area with two raised ledges, a medium bump, and a small bump. One ledge is coming from the left on row two and is two units and the other is on row three and is also two units, the medium wide bump on row three is three units and the small bump on row two is two units. Completion of the stage grants you Metal Parts (100 parts) Stage 7. Consists of a flat area with two raised ledges, one is coming from the left(on row two and is three units), and with the other from the right (on row three and is eight units). This level introduces Napalm Airship. The reward for beating the stage is Floater Bot. Stage 8. Consists of a flat area with three raised ledges, one coming from the left on row two being three units and the other two coming from the left and is one unit. Reward for beating the stage is Recycler Bot (costs 350 parts). Stage 9. Consists of a flat area with two raised ledges coming from the right which is on row two (1 unit) and row three (2 units) and also three small bumps and one medium bump, small bumps being on row two and are one unit and the medium bump being on row three and is two units. This level also introduces the Rocket Wagon. The reward for beating this stage is Boomerang Bot Stage 10. Consists of a flat area with two raised ledges coming from the right on row two (two units) and three (one unit), there is also a wide small bump (3 units) and a small bump (two units) on row two, there is also two medium bumps (one is two units, the other is one unit) on row three. The reward for beating the stage is Metal Parts (100 Parts). Mission 4. Consists of a flat area with nothing else. The stage grants you Bubble Bot. Stage Entrance Text *Waste Sands “This land used to be flourishing, but the machines took all the natural resources from their resort. That’s how the desert began to spread throughout our planet. We got a tip-off that some of the minirobots are being held captive in this area. While it’s to late to save this land, we can still fight to help our friends get back!” *Three Swordsman ”All for one, and one for all.” These warrior Bot live, train, and fight together. Use strategy and courage to overcome waves of enemies and defend your honor.” How to play: You can drag or pick-n-drop a robot on any part of the ground. When strength alone is not enough, relying on cleverness and cooperation to make things easier. *Operation : Desert Sky The machines’ Air Force has grown large in number. We must stop them before it’s to late! To accomplish this, we have sent our most formidable anti-air units; the Copter Bot Squadron! How to play:move Copter Bot Up and down by tapping at your desire position. Collect Copter Bots card to gain more units and increase fire power. Category:Areas Category:Levels